


Cold & Hot and Hot & Cold

by Fandom_Mutt



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Ghost Cores (Danny Phantom), Headcanon, Mainly focuses on Danny but the others make brief/vague appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mutt/pseuds/Fandom_Mutt
Summary: Danny's ghost core has become a major part of him and his life.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Cold & Hot and Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just four short stories loaded with a few ghost core headcanons

A burst of cold air pulsates in his chest and a short puff of mist escapes his mouth.

_A ghost_

Danny shivers at the sensation. Feeling energy quickly pulse through his body, preparing him for the coming battle, he steps away from his desk. He mentally reaches for his core and lets a chill sweep through his body. His form changes shape– canines sharpening, ears growing slightly– to reveal the famous form of Phantom. 

Donning his ghostly disguise, Phantom shoots out the window of his room. He feels the cold wind rush past him, not bothering to go intangible. The freezing night air invigorates his core, causing it to give off a quiet but strong hum. Although he can't exactly see himself, he knows his ghostly glow grows brighter as the temperature drops.

Phantom _thrives_ in the cold.

* * *

Danny curls underneath the thick comforter he was sharing with Sam and Tucker. It was a chilly winter night that he decided to spend with his best friends. He sat in the middle of the group, feeling the warmth of his friends and closing his eyes blissfully. 

The three of them leaned into each other's warmth. The content hum of Danny's core barely audible over the movie they were playing in the background. Each hum pulsed lowly, matching the beat of his heart. A slow rhythm, making it obvious how relaxed he truly felt in the moment. Sam liked to compare it to the soft purr of a cat.

Technically, they had no need for the blanket. Sam could easily adjust the temperature of the room to exactly what they need, but the three of them knew that Danny's ghost half wouldn't react well to the warm room if he needed to transform in a rush. With the blanket, they could easily throw it off and the room would be a decent enough temperature to give Phantom the boost he needed to rush into battle. 

Luckily, no ghost seemed to want to bother them that night. 

Satisfied with the warmth of his friends by his side, Danny slept in peace.

* * *

Fire burned around him.

_Too hot! Too hot!_

His core worked in overdrive, trying to keep from falling apart. Danny-as-Phantom could barely register what happened around him. He could only feel _danger_ and listen to the crackle of flames. He stumbled, falling to the ground, trying to escape the flames. His powers refusing to work with him as ghostly fire crept up on him. Danny could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away from him as the fire grew warmer and his core whirred erratically. 

He could vaguely register Vlad's voice laughing at a distance as his vision went black.

* * *

His body awoke with a violent shiver. Eyes shooting open, Danny bolted into an upright position. He wracked his brain to remember what happened.

_There was a fire._

He whirled around, examining his surroundings and where he woke up in. Spotting the large, Yeti-like creature, he let his tense shoulders slump as a sigh escaped his lips. He was in the Far Frozen. His core hummed loudly, and he could feel himself slowly getting more energized from the freezing air. 

He looked to the Yeti ghost, Frostbite, and smiled tiredly in thanks. He'd give a proper thank-you after more of his energy returned. 

For now, Danny decides to focus on the hum of his core as he breathes in the cool air.


End file.
